The embodiments herein relate to heat exchangers and, more particularly, to an integral drain assembly for heat exchangers, as well as a method of forming such heat exchangers.
Heat exchangers often condense water when humid air is cooled. The orientation of each heat exchanger is typically governed by installation constraints and is not always ideal for promoting drainage of the condensed water. Incomplete drainage can lead to corrosion and freezing damage, thus limiting heat exchanger life and/or failure of the heat exchanger to perform its intended function.